


[podfic] When the War Fires Fade

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1hr, Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When the War Fires Fade' by snowdarkred read aloud.</p><p>The Wars turned the world on its head. John Watson was born with a rare gift; Sherlock, naturally, was born with an even rarer one. Years after the Wars end and the Others return to their dark lairs, two men are introduced by a well-meaning mutual acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] When the War Fires Fade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brate7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brate7).
  * Inspired by [When the War Fires Fade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6591) by snowdarkred. 



> For Brate7, who won a podfic for being awesome and donating to help_japan.

  
  


Length: 1hr  
Song Credit: _Rodeo Town_ by The Kills  
Sample:  


Download full: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?mabc1qvocke7nw7) (28MB) || [Audiobook ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201110081.zip)(31MB)


End file.
